


Last Straw (Or Maybe Not)

by larrysterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break up-ish, In Love, M/M, Stiles Sad, idk how to tag this, lying, not really - Freeform, really short, they get together again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysterek/pseuds/larrysterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he fucked up the moment he saw the way Derek closed off his expression and looked blank just like the first time he met him. He knew that it really is done. The last straw. This was his last straw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Straw (Or Maybe Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyyy.. so first. I suck at commitments. (Amnesia series) Third one is done-ish just need to polish it a little and it is the last part so let see where that goes.
> 
> Secondly, some of you guys wants a sequel to the "Wake up. Please." And I am so sorry for leaving you fellows with that ending. I am horrible. Yes I am. As much as I'd love to write it now, I'm very damn busy and I am trying to find time to write but my laptop broke and my dad won't buy me a new one because this is the 3rd time -.- As of this moment, I have to use my desktop which I share with my younger siblings, who for those people that have some, are computer hoggers. So yes. I am having some difficulty writing at the moment.
> 
> I do have a sequel in mind for it but I'm quite not sure yet. I really enjoyed reading all your comments tho. It made me kinda laugh :"D <33 Thank you... :"**
> 
> This one is really really really short cuz I just wrote it now while listening to sad sad sad songs.

He knew he fucked up the moment he saw the way Derek closed off his expression and looked blank just like the first time he met him. He knew that it really is done. **The last straw**. This was his last straw. But what, what could he have done? He needed to do it. He had to. For **himself**. For **Derek**. For **them**. He knew that when the screaming finished and they just filled the room with silence, it was official. He tried to reach out but Derek just flinches.  
  
"Derek. Please" he whimpers, heart clenching from pain, but Derek just shook his head and looked down.  
  
"Stiles. I can't." Derek sounded broken. So broken that Stiles just wanted to forget about the fight and wrap himself around Derek and maybe have some passionate make up sex. Or angry sex. It doesn't matter as long as Derek just touches him.  
  
Stiles took a step back and let his head fall down. What he did was stupid. He lied. He shouldn't have he knows that. Derek trusted him. But he lied. He still went to Kate even after Derek specifically told him not to. After Derek begged him and made him promise and he did but then he broke them. He broke every single one of them including Derek's trust and heart. Now, he has to pay for it by getting his own heart crushed.  
  
"I'm sorry." He gasped, throat tightening and tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
"You promised." Derek said through his teeth. "You promised."  
  
Stiles heart thumps. He can feel it breaking. Can feel every one of his bone getting numb. He feels utterly broken because Derek sounded distraught, disappointed and completely wrecked. And it's all because of him. Because of his stupid mistake.  
  
"I know- I just..." He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence because Derek is already moving to the window, leaving. So he rambles. "Derek, you know I did it because I love you and I couldn't stand the fact that the bitch that took everything away from you is back and want to hurt you too. I wanted to hurt her! I wanted to **burn** her... So Pleasee." He pleaded, barely able to form words. He's sure he's incoherent but Derek stopped not turning back. So Stiles continued. "I know you and Scott had a plan and I messed it up okay? I know that. But what was I supposed to do when that plan involves you getting close to her? Taking her bait?! She's a manipulator and she had manipulated you enough and I had **enough** of it. I can't ... I can't have you getting hurt because of her anymore. I fucking can't because if I ever see you broken again I will literally lose my mind okay? I will. I know that I'm just human and can't do much but Derek, I can't let you near her unless you're killing her."  
  
"If we didn’t get … She’s going to use you now to get to me." He said sounding lost. “I can't lose you too. I can't.” He paused, turning around. “I'd die."  
  
"But you did, you got there on time. I was reckless and thoughtless but we’ll deal with her we will. But please don't go. Don't go. Don't lose me." He's moving closer now, invading Derek's space and pulling Derek close and Derek just lets him. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck while Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' waist.  
  
"I love you. I really do." Derek whispers.  
  
So maybe it's not his last straw yet and maybe he needs to gain Derek's trust again and Kate is definitely going to hurt him. But he'll work for it and he will as along as Derek is with him because he can't lose Derek too. **He won't let it.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it <3


End file.
